My Heart Runs Red
by Jasmin Jade xx
Summary: Student Jade Has A Dark Secret, Chris Mead Is Determined To Find Out What's Wrong - Warning: Graphic Self Harm scenes !
1. Chapter 1

**My heart Runs Red.**

Waterloo Road School was buzzing, like every morning. Students were scattered in the playground, playing football, doing homework and chatting to mates, the normal things students do, but Year 12 pupil Jade Wiggs was not doing the things most 16 year olds were doing ,she was dealing with the death of her mum.

Jade came home from school Friday and learnt from a neighbour that her mum had been hit by a car, when she was crossing the road that afternoon. When she got the hospital she found out that her mum had died in the ambulance ,Jade had spent the weekend crying and staring into space she didn't know how to cope, Jade's dad had died when she was a baby so it had only been her and her mum ,now her mum had died, she was all alone in the word ,her mum would not come home from work and cook her dinner, there would be no more girly nights were they would paint each other's nails and watch Dirty Dancing ,her mum was only 37 she was too young to die.

Today was Monday and Jade had managed to get herself up, she barley had any sleep yesterday or at all over the weekend. Jade at 5'7 and 110 lbs was very pretty ,with dark curls that went to the bottom of her back and flawless tanned skin ,she was beautiful but today ,she looked nothing like she usually did ,she had bags under her eyes, even the makeup she attempted to put on today was not covering her dark under eyes ,or her dull skin. Jade walked into the school and her friend Imogene came running up to her asking what she did during the weekend,Jade just ignored her and went to her locker, Imogene looked at her slightly offended but asked her again , Jade just walked away , she hoped Imogen wouldn't take it personal, but she just wanted to be on her own, and she wasn't ready to let people know yet, She thought about how her mum would have been on her own when it had happened and how scared she must have been ,Jade choked back tears as she saw Mr. Mead walking towards her, he noticed she looked different today .

"Morning Jade, are you ok, you look ill?" he asked her

Jade just nodded her head and said,

"Yes I'm fine sir; yeah just a bit ill that's all"

Jade looked down at her shoe ,not really wanting to be talking to anyone today, Chris looked at her and could see that she hadn't slept at all , and she was very pale , 'she looks so ill' he thought

"Ok then Jade, well if you feel like you want to go home today, to rest just let me know, ok?"

Chris smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder and walked off towards his science lesson, Jade sighed and walked towards her first lesson of the day with .

Her day had been terrible; she couldn't focus on any of her work today, Mr budgen had gave her detention for not completing her work, then sent her to the cooler for not doing her work there, she just didn't want to be here, but she knew she had to do her A levels, her last lesson of the day was double science with , she signed and walked into his Classroom, the room filled with chatty student,

"Alright you lot! Sit down and turn to page 54 in your science books"

About 40 minutes in and Jade still hadn't completed her any of her work, Mr. Mead was walking around the class looking at everyone's work, when he noticed Jade was staring into space, he walked up to her and looked at her exercise book, and saw that it was blank, Jade was one of his most intelligent pupils in his class and she always finished her work,'there is something very different about Jade today' he thought,

"Jade, you haven't done any work?" he said,

Jade just kept staring into space; all of her behaviour was making him very curious to find out what was wrong with her,

"Jade!" he repeated louder this time,

She looked up at him and said,

"What?"

Chris looked at her and said,

"See me after lesson Jade"

He walked off and sat at his Desk ,he looked over at Jade and saw that she looked very different ,she didn't look ill ,she looked sad ,he couldn't figure out what was wrong ,she was usually a very bubbly ,happy person ,but today wasn't like her at all ,her would ask her after the lesson. When the last part of the double lesson started he told everyone to get into partners, Waterloo road students and John Foster students together in a pair each, Jade was with a student called Jessie , who thought she was the queen of John Fosters ,a very troubling student. Her and Jade hated each other because her mum and Jessie's Dad went on a couple of dates a few months ago and Jessie didn't like it.

Jade was sitting next to Jessie and was trying to cut something up for their experiment; Jessie looked over and said to her,

"My dad's found a new girlfriend, you know? Her names Vicky, she's so much better than your mum, She aint a minging slapper like yours is!"

Jades blood was boiling, she hated when she bad-mouthed her mother, but her mum just laughed at it when she told her, but no one was bad mouthing her mum again, she stood up and grabbed Jessie's hair, Jessie screamed and was trying to get her off of her ,all the students were surrounded them laughing and cheering them on ,Jade punched right round the face and Jessie went flying into someone other kid in the class, she was about to punch her again ,when Mr. Mead came running through and grabbed her and pulled her away,

"Jade get to the cooler right now!" He shouted

Jade walked past her and swiped all of her equipment off her table, sending glass flying every and her knife clattering on the floor. Jade stormed out and went to the toilets, she started pacing in the bathroom, she was fuming, and no one was talking about her mum like that, especially since she's not here to stick up for herself! Jade went inside a cubical and locked the door ,she sat down and broke down ,she couldn't handle it anymore ,her mum was gone and she had no one ,she missed her so much ,she could even remember if she said goodbye to her Friday morning ,Jade cried he eyes out ,after a while she stopped and wiped her eyes with a tissue ,she noticed that she had a long cut on her arm ,where she knocked the knife off the table ,it was bleeding but had dried a little bit ,she looked at her arm and rubbed the cut ,she hissed in pain ,but it felt good ,she had been numb all weekend and that felt like she could actually feel something again ,she bent down and got the little army knife ,she kept with at all times ,in case of emergencies ,she opened it and placed it on her arm ,she cut six cuts all over her inner arm ,there was blood everywhere ,it hurt but it was making her feel alive ,she was about to do it again when she was interrupted by a knock on her cubical door and Mr. Meads voice saying

"Jade are you in here?" ...

Hello guys, this is my first Waterloo road story I want to do a lot on this story , but it will involve a lot of graphic self harm scenes . I hope you liked ,if I get reviews I will update the next chapter xxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**My Heart Runs Red**

"Jade are you in there?" Chris knocked on the door,

Jade started to panic and looked down at her arm it was pouring of blood, she quickly grabbed some tissues and started to wiped it,

"Jade?" He asked again,

"Yes one second" she called out

She grabbed some tissues and balled them up and placed them on the cuts, she then pulled her sleeve over it, she scanned round the cubicle and wiped any bits of blood, she breathed out and opened the cubicle door, Mr. Mead was standing there looking at her worried ,

"Jade what happened out there?"

"Um I'm sorry she said something and I got really angry"

Chris knew something was up because she couldn't look him in the eyes, she never got into fights, and she always talked to him, he could tell she had been crying because her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were red,

"Jade are you sure your ok?" he asked her with worry in his voice

"Yeah I'm fine, just having a bad day is all" she said still looking at the floor

Chris sighed; there was definitely something she wasn't saying,

"Well come on them, you need to go to the cooler for the rest of the lesson, and you have got yourself a detention with me after school tomorrow ok? Be grateful I'm not sending you to Miss Mason for this."

She nodded and followed him to the cooler, when she sat down in the cooler; there was no member of staff there ,so Mr. Mead sat down and said,

"I'll wait here till gets here, Jade if there is anything wrong you can always tell me, you can trust me"

"Yeah I know, but I'm fine "she lied and gave a little smile to try and convince him, but He knew she was lying, he sighed and looked down, he noticed her right arm was padded out ,he looked in curiosity and he could see little bits of bloods soaking through onto her shirt ,he stood up and walked over to her ,he sat in the seat next to her ,Jade looked at him wondering what he was doing ,he touched her arm and said,

"Jade you're bleeding, what happened?

Jade pulled her arm away and tried to pull her sleeve further up, so he wouldn't see anything, Chris noticed that she was trying to hide it and said

"What happened Jade?"

"Oh Um I um cut myself a tiny bit when I chucked her stuff on the floor" she said trying to think of an excuse.

She was basically telling the truth, she did cut herself a little on the glass; Chris looked at her worriedly and said,

"Is it bad do you need to see the nurse?"

"No no its fine ,it was only a little cut ,just looks worst than it is ,I cleaned it up and its fine " she said panicking a little

Chris stood up as walked through the door huffing like he usually did, Chris looked at Jade and could clearly see she was panicking; there was something definitely wrong with her, he looked at his watch and noticed he had been over 10 minutes ,he needed to get back to his class,

"If that cut starts to bleed again, make sure you go to the nurse ok? I'll be back to get you in 30 minutes"

Jade looked down at the table, Chris needed to know what was wrong with her and why she wouldn't let him look at her cut, Chris sat down at his desk and told his class what to do, he tried to focus on his marking but he couldn't all he kept thinking about was Jade

'I don't understand why she is acting like this, she was happy on Friday, did something happen over the weekend?' he thought, but he knew she wouldn't tell him, 'maybe her mum knows what is going on'

He stood up and said to everyone,

"Pack up class you can go 20 minutes early today"

The whole class cheered and packed up as quickly as they could and rushed out , he sat down and pulled Jade's file up on his computer ,he got Her mums number up and rang it , it went to voicemail straight away , he tried a couple more times and then tried her work number ,both of them went to voicemail ,he thought this was strange because she usually answered both phones quickly when they have called in the past ,He only called her last week to tell her about Jade winning the student election, he put the phone down and looked at the clock ,it was nearly 3 now ,so he went to the cooler to pick Jade up.

When he got to the cooler , he noticed that there were more people in their now and all making trouble ,but Jade was the one sitting just staring at her desk , He asked her to follow him back to his classroom, when they go there he asked her to sit down ,he sat opposite her and said,

"Jade I think there is something wrong and you are not telling anyone, I just want you to know that we are here to help, so I called your mum just a minute ago to ask what was wrong because I am worried about you, but I got no answer ? Do you know why she didn't answer?"

Jade looked down at the floor and her eyes welled up ,she tried to keep it together but a single tear slipped down her cheek, Chris was starting to get more worried now ,

"Jade what's going on? You have been silent all day, you have gotten into fights, you haven't done any work, you have been sent to the cooler 3 times today and you look like you had been crying earlier?"

Jade carried on looking at the floor and was trying her hardest not to cry; she needed to cut herself again badly and said,

"My mum is at work, she doesn't answer her phone at work anymore and like I said I'm just having a bad day, can I go now please?"

Chris was really worried about her but he knew he couldn't force her to tell him, she would in her own time, but he was just too worried to wait so he said ,

"Yes ok then but come to my office first thing in the morning ok? See you later Jade"

She said bye and then walked into the closest girl's toilet, she sat down in a cubicle and pulled her army knife out, she couldn't wash it when Mr. Mead was there, so it still had blood on, she pulled up her sleeve and chucked the blooded tissue away, some were stuck to her but she pulled them away trying not to moan in pain ,the cuts had stop bleeding now but she needed to stop the hurting and feel good ,so she cuts six more deeper cuts into her inner arm , they were really bleeding this time ,she wiped herself up and looked at her watch it was nearly quarter to 4 ,all the students had left now ,so she would not be seen, she didn't bother to put the tissue back ,she just pulled her sleeve down, she would be all alone tonight and every night to come so no one would see her, she looked in the mirror and sighed ,she looked like how she felt –shit!

She packed up her bag and walked out of the bathroom, she started to walk down the corridor to the exit, When Mr. Mead came out of his classroom walking in her direction ,she thought he would be gone by now ,she quickly turned around and started heading in the other direction ,but he had already seen her ,she could hear him calling her name ,trying to jog up to her ,when he got near her he put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention , Jade put her blazer over her arm so he couldn't see anything,

"Jade what are you still doing here? I thought you went home at 3?"

"Yeah I just went to to catch up on my French work, and I was just on my way home now" she lied

"Oh ok then, well I walk with you then"

She nodded and began walking with him ,she didn't know what to talk about ,she didn't really want to talk about anything realy,they heard some boys talking loudly to each other ,a group of boys playing football in the corridor ,bashed into them and accidently pushed her blazer of her arm , they shouted sorry at the pair , Chris turned back around to face Jade ,she was bending down to get her Blazer ,that's when he saw all the blood on her sleeve ,he gasped and rushed to her ,he picked up her arm and said,

"Jade where's all the blood from, I Thought you said it was only a small cut?"

Jade tried to get out of his grasp,

"No sir, its fine, it's just a little one, please let me go!"

"No Jade you might need to go to A&E ,let me have a look, I won't hurt you"

Jade was really panicking now , before she knew it he had pulled her sleeve up revealing all her cuts, Chris just looked in shock , he realised what she had been doing and what that blood was earlier , He looked up at her and before he could say anything ,she pulled away from him and ran ,Chris ran after her, calling her name ,telling her to stop ,he ran out of the door ,into the playground ,she was out of the gates already when he got there .Chris didn't know what he was going to do.

I hope you Liked I'm pretty quick on updating my stories so here is chapter 2 for you , I Will upload chapter 3 If I get 5 or more reviews thanks xxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**My heart runs red chapter 3**

Hello guys, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, it really makes me smile -this is going to be a long chapter, so I hope you like! X

Chris came into school the next morning worried still, he had been worried about Jade all night, and he didn't know what to do, all he kept thinking about was the blood on her arm, 'What made her self harm?' He thought as he sat down at his desk, He knew something was up with her yesterday but never imagined it would be something like that, Jade had always been a happy student ,always laughing , she had changed completely over the weekend, Chris had to help her. He planned on asking one of the teachers to cover his year 8 science class so he could have a proper talk with Jade today.

Meanwhile when Jade woke up this morning , her eyes felt heavy and she felt terrible ,she was crying all last night ,she hadn't eaten in two days ,she didn't have the energy for anything , she had been sleeping in her moms bed recently ,it still smelt of her mums lavender perfume, she missed her so much , she had no other family around her , her father left when she was little and her mum had no relatives around here , she was all on her own and all she wanted was her mum . Jade sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she remembered yesterday's events and sighed, she didn't want to face anyone today, especially Mr. Mead , she didn't mean for him to see that yesterday , she ran all the way home after that , and she hasn't stopped crying since , everything was getting all too much for her . She looked at the clock beside her bed and saw that it was half 8, she stood up and got ready to go into the shower, she wasn't going into day, she had more important things to do today.

After Jade had got out of the shower, she got dressed and went downstairs into her kitchen, she knew she had to eat but her appetite had disappeared, she sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen and got the phone book out, she turned to Funeral Care, she got the number of the local Funeral business and rang them up. After talking to someone for about an hour, she looked at all the things she had written down, and had gone through all the arrangements for what she wanted and they had quoted her £2000 and that was just for the burial and the headstone with the words that she had told them to put on there.

Jade run her fingers through her hair and started to cry 'where am I going to get 2 grand from?' Jade knew she had to get this money somehow because her mum deserved a good funeral; she needed to get a job, soon!

Jade went out into her garden and picked up the local newspaper, she went back into her kitchen and sat back down and went through all the jobs until she found one,

'Vacancy for a Pole Dancer,

Needs to be pretty and slim,

Aged 18+

Pay: £200 a night

At Mickey's Gentlemen's Club'

Jade thought a woman dancing for men was degrading, but £200 a night was something she couldn't miss out on, No other job was going to pay £200 a night that was £1400 a week, she would be able to bury her mum, if she got this job, Jade cringed at the thought of sleazy fat men perving on her, but she knew this job would help. Jade read it more and found out that auditions were tonight, Jade stood up to go watch TV ,she couldn't believe she was auditioning to be a pole dancer!

Chris looked up at the clock and saw that it was , He looked at Jades files on his computer and saw that she hadn't turned up for school today ,He started to get really worried ,so when break came ,he got Jades file up again and called her house phone , He got no answer , he then called her mums phone again and it didn't even ring ,it just beeped .Chris sighed and knew something wasn't right , he looked through her file and saw that Jade's mobile number was on it , he dialled the number and waited for an answer , Jade didn't answer either , he was starting to really worry now. Tom knocked on his door and popped his head through,

"Alright Chris, you fancy coming down the pub with us all tonight?"

"um yeah sure see you tonight" Chris answered not really listening ,

He was too distracted by all of this

"Alright be there at 9 then mate" Tom said before going.

Chris sighed for the hundredth time as the bell rung and his year 10 class walked in.

-Later that night...

It was and Jade was walking to the club, she was wearing a little black dress with blue sparkly heels and her hair was curled, she knew she looked good but she didn't feel it, she was worth so much more than pole dancing but she knew she needed the money, she would have to bite her lip and get on with it.

When she arrived, the club was full of men in business suites and women dances around poles wearing basically nothing, she saw the main man, he was had an orange fake tan, and gold everywhere, he reminded her of delboy out of only fools and horses. She walked up to him with her head held high and said,

"I'm here to audition"

The man looked her up and down and smiled and said,

"Alright sweetheart, show us what you can do then"

Katy Perry's 'I kissed a girl' came on the speakers and, Jade breathed and closed her eyes, she started to dance around the pole and was wiggling her hips, she spun around the pole a few more times, until he started clapping , she stopped and looked at him ,he stood up and said,

"How old are you sweetheart?"

"18" She lied

He nodded and said,

"Pays 200 a night, plus tips and they can't touch you, congratulations you start tomorrow"

Mickey went on to the other girl that had just entered, Jade breathed a sigh of relief, she would be getting money for her mums funeral but as she started to walk out of the club, she began to cry, her life was terrible, she had no mum and now she had to work in a horrible club and dance for money, as she started walking down the street ,her heel got stuck on a drain and she feel to the ground , she started to cry harder ,she got up and put her shoe back on and started to walk home ,it was about 11 o'clock now and the streets were empty.

Meanwhile Chris was saying his goodbyes to everyone at the pub, he had a beer then soft drinks all night as he had to drive home tonight, he walked to his car when she saw Jade waking on the opposite side of the street, wearing a dress and heels, he noticed that her knee was bleeding and she was crying, all her mascara was down her cheeks, 'What is she doing out at this time of night on her own!' he thought as she rushed over to her,

"Jade!" He called as he run across the road to her; she started to walk away, when he grabbed her arm.

"Jade are you ok? What's happened "

Jade just looked up at him and tear ran down her face, Chris took her hand and said,

"Look my car is just over there, why don't I drop you home, I need to clean up your knee"

She nodded and followed him to his car, he opened her car door and let her sit down ,he turned the light on and went round to his side and got in, he looked at her and saw that she was all made up but her mascara was running down her cheeks , he knee was scraped and bleeding , 'had something happened to her , I have to find out once and for all' he thought .Chris breathed out his nose loudly and went into the glove compartment ,he pulled out a plaster and a antibacterial wipe , he reached down and cleaned her cut gently ,when there was no dirt and blood he put the plaster on her , he sat upright in his seat again and said ,

"I'm going to drive you home now"

The drive home was in silence, Chris's head was everywhere, he kept thinking of all these questions he wanted to ask her, he kept glancing over to Jade and saw that she just kept looking at her hands in her lap.

When they reached her house, Chris looked and saw Jade's mum's car,

"I bet your mum will be worried about you"

Jade closed her eyes as tears were threatening to fall; Chris noticed she got upset at that,

"Jade what's going on , yesterday your were upset and You had self harmed , today you don't turn up for school then you're out at night on your own and your crying and your knees bleeding?"

"What happened with your knee" he asked when he got no reply for the first question,

"My heel got stuck and I fell over" She mumbled,

Chris nodded,

"What about yesterday? What was going on then?"

"I was just having a really bad day, ok? Now thanks for dropping me off "

She started to open the door when he grabbed her arm gently,

"Please Jade talk to me" Chris pleaded

Jade sighed and got back into the car, she closed the door,

"You were having more than a bad day Jade, you self harmed, and that's a serious issue"

Chris looked out the window and noticed that there were no lights on in the house; he turned back around to face Jade,

"Jade I called your mums mobile today and yesterday , her phones not even ringing , are you sure everything's ok?"

He looked over at Jade as she started to cry, she sobbed loudly,

"Hey, hey, hey Jade what's the matter?" he said while rubbing her arm to soothe her.

Jade looked up and said,

"My mum is not there, she is not answering her phone because on Friday, she was run over on this street and killed instantly"

She started to cry, it felt such a relief to finally let that out, Chris looked at her in shock, he didn't know what to say, he never expected her mom to have been killed , now he understood why she was being like this, 'she's had to deal with this all on her own'

Chris reached over to her and hugged her, she was crying her eyes out now, he whispered to her "It will be alright Jade, I'm here for you" He rocked her gently in his arms and let her cry it out.

Hope you liked xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**My Heart Runs Red **

**Hello I am so sorry about the wait but thank you for waiting and I really do appreciate the views and would love to thank : 'heyitsmeggz', 'don't be such a sour- wolf', 'wlr fan' , 'dump weed' and everyone else thank you , hope you like xx**

After Jade's tears started to subside, she looked up at Chris who was still holding her ,his head was against her shoulder, She pulled away and sat there quietly , she knew she probably looked a state but she didn't care, Chris looked at her and said ,

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry that you had to go through all this on your own" Chris said

Jade looked down at her hands and said,

"It's ok, you didn't know"

"Yes but I'm a teacher it is my job to know these things, and I never even guessed that"

Jade looked up and said,

"I didn't want anyone to find out, so it's not your fault" she smiled weakly

Chris looked at her tear stained face for a minute and then looked at her house through the window, he turned back around and said,

"Right well I better get you in, it's really late"

Jade nodded and got out of the car, she winced as she stretched out her cut leg but didn't say anything to Chris, she walked up to door with Chris following her.

She opened the door and let Chris walk in, he looked around the living room and saw that Jade had still kept the place very tidy, he turned round to Jade and looked to see what she was doing, she took off her high heels and stretched her feet, her bones clicking as she done it, she looked up at Chris and said,

"I am just going to change, I will down in a minute, you can get a drink if you like"

"Thank you" Chris said as he made his way into the kitchen, he looked round at the big sized kitchen and walked to the sink , he poured himself some water and went back into the living room , he walked up to a wall that had photos on and they were all of Jade and her mum looking happy together , Chris sighed and sat down on her couch , he knew that Jade didn't have a dad and got brought up by her mum , he knew that they were very close because all they ever had was each other .Chris had only Seen Jade's mum last week and he liked her , she was one of the few parents that he had time for , she was always smiling and friendly, he couldn't believe she was dead .

Chris heard Jades footsteps coming down the staircase and looked up as she came around the corner, she was now wearing a old Blue sports sweatshirt and leggings, her hair was tied up in a high pony tail and her makeup had been removed, she sat down on the couch next to him, they sat in an awkward silence, neither one of them knowing what to say. Chris broke the silence by saying,

"Jade I still do not understand what happened, I know you probably don't want to talk about it but I really do need to know everything" Chris said, Hating himself for making Jade relieve the events

Jade nodded and took a deep breath and said,

"Right well um when I came back from school Friday afternoon I came home to find out that my Mum had crossed to road and got hit by a car that just sped off after , my neighbour called the ambulance and my mum died in the ambulance, I spent the whole weekend and today trying to arrange her funeral"

Tears were running down Jade's face as she was talking, Chris sat there listening to her, his throat tightening trying not to tear up himself.

Jade looked up and him and realised she was crying , she quickly wiped her tears away feeling embarrassed , Chris just stayed looking at her trying to process what she had said, He couldn't believe she has had to go through this on her own,

"Have you found out about the funeral?" Chris said

"Yes but its going to cost £2,000 for the funeral that I want, but that's ok I have found A job that pays really well" Jade answered,

She remembered how cheap that club made herself, how sick it made her that all those men were getting off on her, Jade cringed at the thought of going back there but she knew she had to.

"£2000! What kind of job pays 2 grand? I thought you had to have the funeral 2 weeks after?" Chris said confused.

"Yes you do and this job pays a couple hundred a night" She said looking down not wanting him to find out what job it was.

Chris looked at her curiously, putting things together in his mind 'What kind of job pays a couple hundred a night? I saw her coming from that bar tonight all dressed up, she doesn't like in the mood to be partying? Oh Jade!' he thought

Jade looked up when he didn't say anything, she could see he was trying to work it out in his head, she cringed knowing he would have to know sooner or later. Chris sat up straight and said,

"Jade what kind of job is this exactly?" he asked slowly afraid of knowing the answer,

Jade sighed and said,

"Please don't judge me, ok? I am desperate I will do anything to let my mum have a good send off , I hate myself for it but I need to do it" she looked desperate trying to defend herself.

"Jade, what are you talking about?" He said Worried

Jade started to cry her heart out in front of him again and said between sobs

"I ... got...a...job...at ...Mickey's ...strip...club ...as...a...dancer!"

Chris's heart broke at her words and he wrapped his arms around her and laid back against the cushions pulling her with him , he let her cry her tears out on him , she needed to let it all out and he wouldn't dare stop her !

Chris had tears in his eyes, he always liked Jade she was an amazing person, he always felt like he had a connection to her, and it broke his heart to think about what had happened to her in the last 4 days.

"I'm so sorry" She said, her words muffled in his chest,

Chris shook his head and said,

"You have nothing to apologize for Jade, nothing at all, you have been so brave, and you're not going to do this on your own anymore, ok?"

She nodded against his shirt, her sobs dying down,

"Thank you, I appreciate your help but I just feel like there is nothing to live for now"

Chris stroked Jade's hair and said,

"You are amazing Jade , I am so sorry you have had to go through this by yourself, but I will be here for you Jade , You are not going to be on your own" He said,

When he didn't get an answer, he looked down and saw Jade was asleep, he smiled and kissed her forehead and leaned against the cushion.

They both fell asleep cuddling that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys I am so sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter since July but I bought a new laptop and didn't realise that they don't come with Microsoft Word anymore, so I ordered it and it literally just came!**

**So please don't hate me **** any way I hope u enjoy xxxxxxxxx**

The next morning when Chris woke up, he stretched and slowly opened his eyes; he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked down at Jade who was curled up on the sofa next to him. He knew it wasn't ideal to be falling asleep cuddling one of his students but Jade wasn't _just _one of his students she was one of his brightest students and right now she needed a hug, he still couldn't believe all the events she had been through this last week. Chris stood up and cracked his back; it had been years since Chris Meade had crashed on somebody's couch. He walked into Jades Kitchen and turned on the coffee maker, he sat down at the kitchen table waiting for it to brew, he looked down at the paper work on the table and picked it up and read it, it was the funeral arrangements that Jade had been making for her mum. Chris sighed and ran his hand through his messy brown hair, 'poor jade, she is only 16 and she is left to plan the funeral of her mother, no teenage girl should be without a mother' Chris thought sadly.

Chris's thoughts were interrupted when the coffee maker stared to beep to signal it was ready, he stood up and walked over to it and poured two cups of coffee, he walked back into the living room and sat down on the single arm chair opposite the couch were Jade was still asleep, he knew he should wake her up because it was half 7 but he didn't have the heart too, he knew she hadn't been sleeping very well and she needed as much sleep as she could get. Chris looked at his watch and knew if they didn't leave now they would be late, Chris thought about it for a minute and decided the he would call in sick today, he promised Jade he would help her with all the arrangements and they had all day today and then the weekend tomorrow to sort everything out, he refused to let Jade do this on her own anymore.

He called up and said that he was too ill to get out of bed but he should be fine by Monday morning, He then put Jades coffee in the microwave and write her a note to say that he is just going to his apartment to shower and change and that he has called in sick so they can sort everything out today, he then write that he will be back in about an hour, When Chris had finished he put a pillow under Jades head and walked out the door , making sure he shut it quietly.

When Jade woke up she looked around and wondered where Chris was, she was a little embarrassed that they had fallen asleep together last night. Jade stood up and walked into the kitchen, she couldn't find him anywhere, she looked at the kitchen table and saw a note, she picked it up and read it, she smiled at his kindness to take the day off to help her, to be honest she didn't think she could handle all of this on her own anymore, it was hard enough that her best friend/mother had died, she couldn't handle to do all this herself as well. Jade walked up to the coffee machine and was about to do herself a coffee when she saw that Chris had already made her a coffee , all she needed to do was warm it up, When Jade had drunk her coffee she walked upstairs to go and have a nice refreshing shower and change.

After Jade got out of the shower, she went into her mum's bedroom and laid on her bed, she sniffed the pillow and she could still smell her moms lavender perfume, Jade eyes started to water, she couldn't believe she was gone, she still hadn't come to terms with it and she didn't think she ever would, she missed her mum so much and would give anything to be able to see her again, but Jade knew she couldn't but the least she could do was give her the best funeral possible. Jade wiped her tears and picked up the picture of her and mum, which she kept on her bedside table, Jade kissed the picture of her mum and whispered,

"I love you mum"

Jade walked out the door to go into her bedroom and put her makeup on.

A little while later when Chris knocked, Jade answered the door and let him in, Chris smiled and said,

"Morning Jade, how are you today?"

Jade blushed and said,

"Much better then yesterday thank you sir"

Chris shook his head and said,

"None of that Jade, were not in school so you can call me Chris outside school"

"Ok then sir... I mean Chris" She smiled

Chris walked in to the kitchen and said,

"So I called in sick this morning so I could help you with everything, I thought we could go over the funeral arrangements and then maybe tomorrow we could go over your mums fiancés like her car and all her other bits ?"

"Um yeah sure whatever you think" She smiled.

"Would you like a drink or something to eat?" she asked politely

"A Coffee would be great please Jade"

Jade went on preparing the drink while Chris looked at all the papers on the table. When Jade gave him his drink they sat down and went over everything together. They went through where she wanted the funeral, when she wanted it, who would be invited and what she wanted it to be like, when they were nearly finished Chris asked,

"So Jade what music do you want when your mum is being brought in?"

Jade looked at him and said,

"The dirty dancing end song, it me and my mum's favourite movie, we used to always watch that" She said while smiling sadly at the memory. Chris looked over at Jade who was staring off into space, 'she looks so young and lost , she has had it so hard , poor Jade' he thought feeling terrible for her ,he put his hand across the table and placed it on Jade's and rubbed his thumb over her hand , Jade looked up at him and he said,

"Jade I am not going to lie, it is going to be really hard for you right now, and you are going to be hurting and feeling like you are not ever going to get past this but you are and it's going to start getting easier, ok? And I promise you, I will be here every step of the way"

Jade who was starting to cry said,

"Why though sir, why are you being so nice to me, I am just one of your students" She said sadly,

"Yes true you are one of my students, but me and you have always got on, you are one of the brightest students in Waterloo Road and you're not like any of the rest of them, your much more mature than them, but no matter how mature you are, there is no way I can let you deal with this on your own"

Jade smiled at Chris and thought about how lucky she was to have Chris Mead in her life.

**I hope you liked please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas on what I could do next please PM me or write it in a review thank you xxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, Here is chapter 6 **** Thank you for all the kind reviews and a big thank you to WaterlooRoadLover2012 and Ghostie69 , your support means everything xxxxxx**

After Jade and Chris sorted everything out, they both sat down on the sofa in the living room and sighed. It had been a long day today, it was 4 O'clock and they had only just finished!

Chris looked over at Jade who staring at her mums picture on the table beside her, Chris wanted to make her feel better but he knew only time would help. Chris put it hand on Jades arms to get her attention and said,

"You know Jade, talking about your Mum would make you feel better"

Jade came back to reality and said,

"I don't want to bore you; you have already spent your day here"

Chris sat up straight and said,

"Oi! I already said to you that I want to be here, I am not leaving you to do this on your own and you are not going to bore me, I really liked your mum, and she was the nicest parent I've met"

Jade smiled and said

"Yeah she was lovely"

Chris smiled and said,

"Well come on them tell me things about her"

Jade started to say her favourite things about her mum and what they used to do on the weekend together,

"There was this one time, when I was getting bullied by Rachel Harris in Year 8, and I told my mum and she came running down the school and punched her mum to see how she would like it"

Jade laughed and said,

"My mum wouldn't let anyone hurt me"

Chris smiled and looked at Jade, he knew she was hurting badly and he needed to be there for her, Jade laughed at the memories. Chris was right, talking about her mum was helping, and it was like she was still here. Jade started to tear up when she remembered that she wasn't here, Jade's chest tightened up as she tried not to cry , she couldn't get over the fact that she would never be able to see her mom again. Chris saw Jade's smile disappear and saw her start to tear up, He could tell she was trying not to cry.

"It's ok to cry Jade, if you don't cry, you will keep it all in and it will be far worst"

Jade wiped at her eyes angrily and stood up to leave, Chris grabbed her wrist so she couldn't leave and heard her hiss in pain, as he grabbed her cuts. Chris looked down at his hand on her arm, he had completely forgot about her cuts, he was busy trying to make her feel better that he had forgot something so serious. Chris went to peel back her sleeve when Jade yanked her arm out of his grasp and run upstairs into the bathroom, ignoring Chris yelling her name.

Chris ran upstairs to outside the bathroom door and knocked on the door,

"Jade please come out, we need to talk about your self harming, please open the door"

Jade opened the door slowly and said,

"What do you want to say?"

Chris leaned against the door frame and said,

"I know you're hurting Jade, but I need to see your cuts in case there infected, I should have done it last night but I guess I didn't think" Chris looked down feeling guilty

Jade huffed and said,

"Fine"

Chris walked into the large bathroom and sat down one of the two stalls in there, he pointed towards the other one in front of him and said,

"Jade can you sit down, so I can look please"

Jade was hesitant whether she wanted him to look at her cuts, she didn't want him to think she was a freak , he was the only one who she had right now and she didn't want to drive him away.

"Jade?" He repeated when she didn't come over.

"Um... I... I don't know about this" Jade said

Chris stood up and walked over to Jade , He bent down so he was eyelevel with her and put both his hands on her upper arms and said ,

"Jade I promised you that I would help you and that meanseverything, ok and you know I am not going to judge you, grief makes people do bad things and I am going to help you"

Jade nodded slowly and walked over to the stalls with Chris, they both sat down and Chris asked,

"Do you have any first aid things?"

Jade nodded to the bottom drawer in the white cabinet next to them, Chris looked in there and pulled out a medical kit that was packed full of everything. Chris pulled out a roll of bandages and cotton wool pads and rubbing alcohol. He looked at Jade and said,

"I'm going to look now Jade is that ok?"

Jade nodded and let him roll her sleeves up, Chris shut his eyes when he saw the row of cuts that line her arms, they had started to slowly scab over. 'Oh my poor Jade'

Chris looked up at Jade who was looking away with tears in her eyes, He sighed gently and wet the pad with alcohol and said,

"This is going to sting Jade, I can't help that"

He gently placed the pad on one of her cuts and winced as she squirmed, He hated causing her pain but it had to be disinfected. When Chris was finished he wrapped her arm up in the bandage and set it with some surgical tape.

When he put everything away and binned the mess, He looked over at Jade, who had silent tears running down her face,

"Jade what's the matter?" He asked worried

Jade sobbed and said,

"How am I going to do this? I can't even clean cuts on my own, how am I going to get through this all on my own?"

Chris's heart tightened at her words and her tears, he leaned forward and put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, He let Jade cry for a while and said,

"Jade you are going through so much right now , You are going to get better I promise you that!, but I will not let you be on your own ,Jade . I'm here for you"

Jade looked up from his chest and looked into his eyes, She suddenly realise how close they were, their faces were about a cm apart, Chris looked into her eyes and felt something stir deep within, He looked into Jades brown eyes and then looked at her lips which were so close to his, Jade licked her lips slowly with her tongue and Chris suddenly wanted to know what her lips tasted like. Chris gulped and saw Jade's eyes dilate

'She's your student Chris and she's vulnerable!' he's inner conscious telling him, Jade edged closer to him wanting to kiss him. Suddenly someone ringing the doorbell and it broke them both out of their trance with one another, they both sprung apart and Jade walked out of the door to see who was ringing the bell.

Chris paced on the bathroom floor, he had wanted to kiss her badly then, but she was his student! 'She's vulnerable, you stupid idiot, how could you nearly kiss her!' He thought to himself

Chris was so tempted to kiss her in that moment 'Thank god for the bell' He thought

Jade walked out of the bathroom door and walked down the stairs 'How could I nearly kiss him , he's your teacher, the man is only trying to be nice and you go and nearly kiss him' Jade shook her head at the thought ' now he's not going to want to help you, you have probably scared him off!' Jade sighed to herself; she had really wanted to kiss him then.

Jade went to the door and opened it, she gasped at who she found,

"Dad?"

**Hey guys I hope you liked , please review xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
